THE SECRET CRUSH SERIES PART 1 THE CALL
by Mrs.Heo94
Summary: Sampai kapan Eun Soo mampu menyembunyikan rasa suka terpendamnya kepada adik kelas yang super bermasalah?


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #010101; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: IN;"THE CALL/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #002060; mso-fareast-language: IN;"A story By Mrs. Heo/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #010101; mso-fareast-language: IN;"Cast-Kim Taehyung [BTS] | Heo Eun Soo [OC]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #010101; mso-fareast-language: IN;"Genre-Romance(?)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #010101; mso-fareast-language: IN;"Duration-/spanspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Ficlet /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #010101; mso-fareast-language: IN;"Rating- General/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #010101; mso-fareast-language: IN;". . ./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Halo." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Deg!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Dengan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"gerak slow/em motion Eun Soo mengangkat kepala. Selama seperkian detik ia berusaha mengontrol em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"gesture/em tubuhnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Pantas saja suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, ternyata.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Halo." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEun Soo menahan napas saat suara itu menyapanya lagi. Ia yakin wajahnya memucat saat Taehyung mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bahkan sekarang tatapan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDengan gerakan perlahan Eun Soo memutuskan panggilan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Dimatikan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Siapa?" Tanya Seokjin yang duduk di hadapan Taehyung./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ada nomor tidak dikenal yang selalu menghubungiku." Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya asal di atas meja dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat terganggu karena panggilan barusan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Eun Soo masih mempertahankan posisinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung berada di meja seberang. Betapa bodohnya ia menghubungi laki-laki itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Ngomong-ngomong, itu seragam apa?" Taehyung melirik Eun Soo dengan ekor matanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Seokjin menoleh dan memperhatikan Eun Soo selama beberapa saat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';""Yang sedang menelepon itu?" Tanya Seokjin. "Oh. Siswa kelas khusus. Kalau tidak salah dia kelas dua." Lanjut Seokjin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Taehyung melirik Eun Soo. "Oh, senior."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Setelah yakin bahwa situasinya sudah aman, Eun Soo menekan-nekan ponselnya dan menyimpan di dalam saku. "Bodoh, kau Heo Eun Soo. Hampir saja Taehyung mengetahui bahwa kau yang menelepon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center". . ./p 


End file.
